Rebekah's Secret
by aKORRAble123
Summary: Rebekah's got a big BIG secret. SMUT. Rebekah/OC. Future Rebekah/OC.


Rebekah Mikaelson had a secret. A big secret. And it wasn't that she was an original vampire, oh no. This was a much bigger secret, one that she kept hidden using her compulsion. Not even her brothers knew of this secret she kept.

It all started when Rebekah took a trip to New Orleans. She had recently lost the cure to Silas, and had since given up all hope of ever living the normal human life she craved. She was starting to come to terms with the fact that she would never have children of her own…

Or so she thought

While walking though the streets of the French Quarter, she happened upon a little hole in the wall herbal shop. When she walked in she was greeted by an elderly woman.

The woman took one look at Rebekah and snarled, "What are _you_ doing here monster?" She knew who the blonde standing in front of her was, every witch and vampire knew.

"Oh don't get too excited darling, I'm just passing through," Rebekah chimed back. "But since I'm here why don't you show me what you've got?"

The old witch was hesitant, what did this vampire want with her? Nothing good ever came out of involvement with vampires, especially un-killable ones. Never the less, she was trying to run a business and if Rebekah wanted to shop for magical herbs, then she came to the right place.

"Right this way, young lady", the old woman said. She immediately realized the iron in her sentence and let out a small chuckle. She led Rebekah to the front desk, she reached beneath it and pulled out her briefcase filled with different kinds of magical herbs.

"What exactly are you looking for?" the witch asked.

"Happiness"

The witch was surprised, and for the first time she looked Rebekah in the eyes and saw not a monster, but a very sad girl. She reached out and took Rebekah's hand.

Images flashed before her eyes. Blood. Power. Pain. Death. Life.

She let go of Rebekah's hand.

"You wish to create life", she said much softer, gentler now.

"More than anything", Rebekah replied, "a-and I know it can't be done…"

"It can be done"

Rebekah was shocked, could she have heard that correctly? Was there a way for her to have a child?

"How?" Rebekah asked.

The woman closed her briefcase, admittedly she had grabbed the briefcase filled with poisons and dark magic herbs because that's what she expected Rebekah would want. She returned the briefcase to beneath the desk then reached into a drawn and pulled out a small vial of white liquid.

"Drink this before you go to sleep", she instructed Rebekah

Rebekah took the vial and stared at it, all this time she'd been risking her life trying to get a cure from the clutches of a madman and now she had the key to her happiness in her hand. She looked up at the woman behind the counter.

"How will I know if it worked?" Rebekah asked.

"You'll either know… or you won't", she replied simply.

"I know magic always comes with at a cost", Rebekah said, "what's the catch?"

"It will… change you", the old woman responded, "but if you truly wish to create life, this is the only way."

That was all Rebekah needed to hear, she put the vial in her purse and grabbed her wallet.

"No", the woman said, "I have seen into your soul, I have never met a vampire with such a good soul. That is for you to keep, I only wish that you find the happiness you are looking for."

"Thank you", Rebekah said.

She turned and left the shop.

 ** _Later that evening…_**

Rebekah turned the vial over in her hands. She was scared, she didn't know if she could trust the witch from today. What if this was a vial of poison to knock her out while the witch came with her coven and abducted her?

With all these thoughts going through her head Rebekah didn't know what to do. She decided that it didn't really matter, if she got abducted she got abducted, fuck it. She uncorked the vial and downed the contents.

She immediately fell asleep

 ** _Morning_**

Rebekah awoke slowly, her vampire eyes quickly adjusted to the light that was pouring into the room from the open window. Judging by the brightness, Rebekah guessed that it was about mid day. She yawned, and stretched her legs out.

She froze.

Rebekah quickly threw off the covers and looked down.

She was shocked to see that where her Vagina had been last night, now sat a rock hard cock and pair of dangling balls to match.

She smiled, she could get used to this.

 ** _Back to present day_**

Rebekah sat in class gazing at her classmate Tiana's thick ass.

Admittedly, Tiana knew Rebekah was staring, and she didn't mind. She had always thought Rebekah was sexy. She wouldn't mind playing with her.

A message popped up on Rebekah's phone, it was from Tiana.

 _Enjoying the view? – T_

 _It'd be better if it wasn't covered up – R_

 _It'd be better if we weren't in this class – T_

 _Well that's easy enough to fix – R_

 _Ok, well I'm going to the bath room – T_

 _Maybe I'll see you in there ;) – T_

Soft lips met with soft lips as Rebekah backed Tiana into the last stall.

"I want you", Rebekah breathed

"I'm all yours", Tiana replied

Slowly they began to remove each other clothes, as Tiana started to remove Rebekah's panties she noticed the bulge that protruded. She licked her lips and grasped Rebekah's cock.

Rebekah's breath caught in her thought. She slammed her head back against the wall.

Tiana slowly helped Rebekah step out of her panties, all the while gently stroking her hardening shaft. She opened her mouth and accepted Rebekah's balls.

Rebekah was losing her mind. She had never felt this good before. She looked down at the beautiful woman sucking her and ran her fingers through her hair.

Once Rebekah was hard, Tiana stopped stroking and stood up and kissed Rebekah. "I want you inside of me", she said.

"I am fully functional, you know," Rebekah responded.

Tiana got back down on her knees and took Rebekah into her mouth. She pumped back and forth, sucking Rebekah all the way from her tip to her balls.

Rebekah didn't last long, after a few minutes of the best (and only) blowjob Rebekah had ever received; she shot her load deep into the back of Tiana's throat. She immediately compelled Tiana to forget what had just happened. She got dressed, and tucked her still hard cock up into the waistband of her pants hoping nobody would notice the slight bulge. She left the bathroom feeling completely refreshed.

She could get used to this.


End file.
